Night Of The Vampire
by Swear Word
Summary: Hei, algumas meninas podem pensar, que máximo, ser a amante de um vampiro bad ass e bonitão. Não, queridas. Eu, Isabella Swan, fui designada para a família Cullen, sendo ainda mais exata, fui designada para Edward Cullen, o meu dono – notem todo o meu sarcasmo e ódio nesse termo possessivo absurdo.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_.

Hei, algumas meninas podem pensar, que máximo, ser a amante de um vampiro _bad ass_ e bonitão. Não, queridas. Não é assim que funciona, não existe nada de "hei" nessa vida. Deixe-me introduzir vocês pelo meu dia-a-dia cheio de coisas horríveis, vampiros horripilantes, mentes macabras, humanos distorcidos e como naquele seriado antiguíssimo com um gato loiro:_ fangbangers_ vindas do inferno. Eu, Isabella Swan, fui designada para a família Cullen, sendo ainda mais exata, fui designada para Edward Cullen, o meu _dono_ – notem todo o meu sarcasmo e ódio nesse termo possessivo absurdo.

Eu sei que algumas designadas pensam que isso é o máximo, mas não é. Acreditem-me. Você está aqui para servir de carne, ser a comida de uma aberração. Fui pega em uma das missões do meu grupo para libertação de alguns companheiros que foram pegos ao tentarem roubar um armazém de abastecimento. Somos poucos. Nós, humanos, estamos em um número ínfimo em comparação com os monstros que hoje regem a terra. Tendo de lutar por mantermo-nos vivos e tentar uma vida decente. Vinte e cinco anos atrás uma epidemia demoníaca – porque só pode ser né – espalhou-se por toda a terra tomando conta de mais da metade da população. Alguns morreram outros se transformaram no que são hoje em dia. Vampiros. Sanguessugas malditos.

Enfim, essa primeira missão deu merda e a segunda – a qual eu fui capturada – também. Temos um rato, só pode. Um maldito fofoqueiro, mas isso é especulação da minha cabeça e da de Bree. Como são poucos humanos nós fomos designados para famílias diferentes, se você dá sorte consegue pegar um único dono, felizmente vampiros costumam ser possessivos com seus designados – tipo, nesse território só eu mijo -, e, com sorte, eu sou a designada do Cullen. Eu já citei o quanto o odeio? Odeio todos eles, cada um deles e os quero todos mortos, um por um, eu e meus companheiros vamos enfiar uma estaca nos corações desses nojentos. Infelizmente, agora minhas mãos – e idéias – estão atadas. Minha melhor amiga, Bree, foi capturada e levada pra longe, pra outra família e eu ainda não tenho noticias dela. Já faz um mês. Ás vezes eu quero chorar, não sei o dia de amanhã, não sei quando ele vai se cansar de mim; e eu vou ser jogada para outra família.

Tudo parece escuro, negro... Não há futuro nos meus dias. Meu futuro foi tomado há um mês e tudo posto em hiatus. Imagino como Jacob está. Imagino como Charles está. Imagino como todos estão. Ainda vivos? Eu espero que sim, rezo para que sim – muito embora a fé já tenha me abandonado.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**Olá! Novo projeto no ar. Eu começo alguns e abandono-os, mas este aqui não. Será mais longo que IB. Espero que curtam ler tanto quanto eu curti escrever! Até mais. :***


	2. Chapter 2

_Night of the vampire, he's only looking for your life._

Virginia é a nova garota, ela é loira, de olhos azuis. Uma gatinha, como os meninos vem cochichando. Eu a odeio. Quer dizer... Ela é petulante e nariz em pé. Bree concorda comigo em todos os aspectos. Uma metidinha a guria. E agora ela está em uma missão conosco. Eu nem consigo entender como isso aconteceu! Ela é uma novata! Eu demorei seis anos para atingir o posto onde estou e como meu pai me lembra com freqüência sou uma estagiaria para suporte, não reforços, que é o mínimo que meu treinamento me permite. OK, eu sei que tenho só catorze anos, mas o meu aniversário está aí, mas não... A novata chega e pega o posto de reforço! O quão ultrajante isso é não sei nem por onde começar. Meu pai diz que ela tem experiência por ter vindo de outro grupo, por saber lidar com as feras – ela escapou de um covil, acabou sendo designada para uma família inteira. No pescoço, mãos, pulsos e, pelo que os meninos sussurraram, até em sua pélvis há marcas de mordidas -, e apesar de sentir dó dela, minha inveja e desprezo pela situação não foi embora. Ela só tem dezessete!

Temos uma diferença de dois anos – aniversário em um mês, pai! – e, assim como ela, meu treinamento sempre foi pesado. Eu sei como lidar com um ferimento, como também sei matar um vampiro se for necessário. Eu carrego uma estaca comigo e balas de prata, isso os irrita e os faz mal. Água benta papo furado e um crucifixo? Não tem muitos problemas com eles, pelo que me disseram. Estamos em menor número e Charlie não me cansa de lembrar o que viemos fazer aqui: tentar pegar o carregamento de suprimentos que a equipe anterior não pegou. Hoje somos sete, na última missão era três. Quanto menor o número melhor: assim não levantamos suspeitas. É dia e o sol nem apareceu para dar um olá. Forks é uma cidade minúscula e nublada. Meus lábios estão apertados e eu com medo. Meu corpo treme, mas me seguro.

Se disser que estou preparada preciso ter a conduta de uma pessoa preparada. Meu pai é a cabeça do time, ele está com William do seu lado e Simon. Os três estão armados até os dentes. Meu pai carrega uma _shotgun_ e os seus olhos correm pelo perímetro. Virginia e Sam estão de um lado, armados e prontos para dar reforço se a situação pedir. Eu e Bree estamos ao lado deles, esperando um ferido aparecer, armadas, mas nossas mochilas são grandes e pesadas com medicamentos e bandagens para um eventual problema. Traidores da espécie não é uma coisa tão difícil de achar, alguns estão mais que contentes com essa vida. Nós, os que nos rebelamos, achamos a idéia hedionda. O dinheiro compra muito. A cidade está quase deserta, com poucos estudantes transitando de um lado para outro e pessoas. Carros não são permitidos para humanos, da mesma forma que a cidade entra em estado de sonolência às três da tarde – vampiros não confiam em humanos.

Somos uma espécie difícil de confiar. Quem diria huh. O alarme bate dez minutos depois às ruas estão praticamente limpas. William conhece a cidade de palmo a palmo, sendo o único taxista que a chuvosa Forks conhecia, cada pequeno perímetro é conhecido e nós nos esgueiramos pelo esgoto – é uma saída fácil e as câmeras não nós pegam – vejo os passos nervosos de todos nós. Estamos sempre por um fio. A idéia de vir atrás dos nossos companheiros perdidos ainda nem foi discutida. Essa é a pior coisa, quer dizer... Não podemos ajudá-los. Não temos força para tanto e quando até uma cidade do interior foi dominada da forma como a nossa foi, não há escapatória, não há espaço para esse tipo de pensamento. É o mundo cruel em que vivemos, meu pai me ensinou. São 15h35 quando a tampa do esgoto é afastada do caminho, meu pai respira pesadamente, seus olhos em William e Simon. Ele aponta para o relógio e mostra cinco dedos. Cinco minutos, é isso que ele diz. Eles têm cinco minutos para entrar, abrir o armazém e pegarem tudo o que conseguirem. Suas mochilas são enormes, cobrindo suas costas e vazias. Ele olha para Virginia e Sam, depois de dois minutos lá em cima o reforço vai, só eu e minha cabeça ficaremos de fora, esperando pelo sinal caso sejamos necessárias. Bree e eu estamos apreensivas, mas não estamos todos? Virginia sua frio. Agora ela parece humana e a minha raiva dela se dissipa. Estamos no mesmo barco.

Charlie, William e Simon se movem com agilidade, barulhos de vidro se quebrando são escutados. As adagas de Simon devem ter rompido as câmeras, Bree se mexe desconfortavelmente com o barulho. Tudo cai em extremo silencio, Sam olha para Virginia e pro relógio. Deu à hora deles, com um acenar de cabeça pra nós os dois nos deixam. Só o passo dá pra escutar, uma sincronia incrível. O armazém é aberto. Dá pra ouvir o metal subindo e com um baque oco contra o concreto. A partir daí tudo é pura adrenalina. Não agüento de curiosidade e meus olhos saltam para fora, Virginia e Sam estão do lado de fora do estabelecimento, meu pai e os demais lá dentro dando uma limpa. Tudo corre tranqüilo. Charlie me passa a mochila cheia, eu passo pra Bree, e assim por diante, entretanto a mochila de Simon cai direto em nos, derrubando-nos. Uma gritaria começa, eu perco de vista os demais. Um som parecido com um grunhido é feito. Meu sangue congela.

- Vamos subir.

Digo pra Bree, manejando de alguma forma voltar à realidade, não sei como, mas meus pés se mexeram, as mochilas deixadas num canto. Eu e Bree estamos em fogo cruzado. Meu pai e os outros lá dentro. Simon está morto, sangue escorrendo de sua boca. São os traidores, com suas armas de ponta apontadas para os meus companheiros para o meu pai. Um deles tem uma metralhadora, porque as balas parecem infinitas.

- Fique aí Bella!

Charlie grita, mas eu vejo Sam sangrando. Meus dentes rangem, ele deve estar de brincadeira.

- Bree, me ajude a levantar Simon. – Ela tem os olhos arregalados de medo. – Como escudo.

Clareio e ela assente, me ajudando. Simon era um cara alto, logo pesado. Eu e ela nos esgueiramos entre os tiros, com dele sendo alvejando. Um dos tiros sai de raspão no meu braço e eu estou sangrando. Logo nós três estamos no armazém.

- Eu disse pra você ficar lá Isabella! – Ele grita e eu sei o quão zangado ele está. – Você comprometeu toda a missão.

- Mas... – Eu gaguejo. – Sam está ferido.

- E nós poderíamos ter cuidado disso.

- Charles.

Virginia murmura. Ela e William não vão conseguir por muito mais tempo. Estão ficando sem munição. Sei disso porque contei os disparos e quantas vezes eles recarregaram. O chefe Swan se encontra em grandes problemas. E apesar de querer chorar, estou firme. Que isso se foda! Não posso chorar feito uma franguinha. Bree me conforta, apertando minha mão. Ela está tão assustada quanto eu.

- Cuide de Sam, Bree. – Ela concorda e começa com o serviço. – Aquela mesa. Vamos pegar ela.

É madeira pura a mesa, pesada como o diabo, nossa barreira. Eu, Virginia e William vão levá-la até a entrada do esgoto que não demora muito. Os tiros se levantaram por uns minutos, a saraivada de tiros vai vir mais perigosa. Meu pai troca a _shotgun_ pela espingarda e o corpo de Sam é arrastado por uma minúscula Bree. Sua perna está coberta de bandagens e o sangramento estancou. Sam manca. Ele é um estorvo, mas não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Ele ainda consegue atirar. Eu pego a .38 de Simon e vou atirando, meu braço tomando todo o impulso que a arma possui. Vou deslocar o ombro nesse ritmo, sou boa de pontaria, mas preciso das duas mãos para segurar o impacto da maldita.

- Fogo!

Eu escuto de longe. Estamos tão fodidos, meus olhos procuram os do meu pai. Ele parece muito seguro. Ele vira a mesa, praticamente sozinho, ou o que sobrou dela, e a espingarda está louca, assim como ele, tiros pra todo lado. Sam desce em sua lerdeza, eu continuo atirando.

- Vai Bella.

Ele me diz e eu desço. Escoro Sam em um lado e separo as mochilas. Conseguimos, eu penso com um sorriso. William e Virginia descem, eu subo a escada, William tenta pegar meu pé, mas eu lhe dou um coice. Tiro a mochila pesada que deve cair em cima dele. Sinto-me muito mais leve.

- Pai!

Eu grito por sob a névoa de fumaça, Charles está com um sangramento na cabeça, mas permanece firme, de joelhos com a espingarda em mão. Seu rosto está apreensivo, retorcido em uma mascara de dor. Uma bala deve ter pegado de raspão na sua têmpora.

- Eles pegaram a Bree.

Meu sangue congela e tudo parece fora de órbita. Pegaram a Bree, eles estão pertos... Vão pegar meu pai... Tudo se congela. Eu subo a escada, puxo meu pai que parece ter entrado em estado catatônico.

- Cuide dele, Will. Eu vou pegar a Bree.

A espingarda está em minhas mãos. Pesada. Potente. Eu atiro e miro o maldito que esta com Bree cai, mas os tiros continuam, seus olhos procuram os meus em desespero. Ela esta ferida. Seu pé inchado dentro do coturno, eu sei disso, o osso do seu tornozelo esta exposto. Eu empurro a mesa com as mãos, a espingarda ao meu lado, caralho, caralho, é tudo o que consigo pensar, há buracos na mesa, um tiro no lugar certo e bam! Adeus Swan. Eu consigo chegar a Bree. Puxo-a e ela grita de dor, diabos, eu não posso ser delicada agora. Antes perder um pé do que ser capturada. Ela está comigo. Estamos vivas. Eu suspiro. Corremos de volta pro esgoto, e eu vejo William fechando-o. Seus olhos são verdes e estão cheios de culpa e arrependimento. Ele fechou o esgoto e o travou, o barulho me desperta e uma bala entra no meu braço, Bree vai ao chão gemendo. Raiva e desgosto perpassam meu corpo e por um minuto eu odeio Will. Mas entendo. Eles ou nós. Os alimentos estão lá. O chefe esta lá. Somos duas adolescentes sem utilidade. Suportes que podem ser respostas. Substituíveis. Meu coração aperta.

Eu viro o rosto e uma coronhada me atinge. Tudo fica negro.

. . .

Meus olhos se abrem devagar, muito mais muito lentamente. Estou sonolenta e uma dor de cabeça dos cães me atinge. Eu gemo. Não sei onde estou e, sinceramente, estou com medo de descobrir. Sucessivamente o que aconteceu vai me enchendo e o meu corpo esta pulando fora da letargia, deixando todas as dores me possuir. E percebo o quão fodida estou. Todas as memórias me batem de uma vez. Bree e eu fomos pegas, seremos designadas e nunca teremos a sorte que Virginia teve. Vamos pegar sanguessugas, viraremos a carne da semana e depois? Eu já ouvi o que fazem com humanos nesses covis. Vou ser estuprada. Vou ser chupada até virar um saquinho de ketchup vazio. O pânico me pega com força. Só então vejo onde estou. Numa prisão. Numa gaiola. Numa maldita gaiola. As barras são negras em grossas me rodeando, eu não sangro mais, imediatamente minhas mãos vão a minha testa.

Está inchado, mas uma bandagem esta ao redor. Estou suja e nojenta, disso, ainda bem, eles não cuidaram. Caralho. Há muitas pessoas ao meu redor. É um circulo, um maldito circulo que vai subindo e subindo e com ele mais gaiolas, com pessoas ou vazias? Olho ao meu redor e vejo gaiolas vazias e cheias. Estou em um andar à cima, muito a cima, já que o chão parece distante. Eu só vejo uma luz brilhante e uma cerâmica branca embaixo. Meus olhos vagam e eu vejo Bree. Ela esta desmaiada, seu pé e tornozelo engessados, a engessaram? Ela precisa é de pinos!

- Bree! - Eu grito descontroladamente. – Bree, mas que porra, acorde! Bree. Bree. Acorda Bree. Anda logo.

Pareço uma retardada sem propósito gritando. Alguns humanos acordam não os reconheço, eles me olham como se eu fosse louco. Os odeio. Porque não gritam? Pedem por socorro ajuda? Talvez estejam cansados de gritar. Eu não. Mal comecei. Uma agitação me percorre, vou virar carne, a alcatra da semana, uma vaca indo pro abate – é assim que me sinto. F-o-d-i-d-a.

- Bree! Seus filhos da puta, vocês são burros? – Grito olhando pra baixo, me sacudindo na jaula como um gorila furioso. – Engessaram. Engessar! Ela tinha um osso exposto, uma fratura seriíssima. Seus macacos retardados, sanguessugas do diabo. Filhos da puta desgraçados!

E durante uns dez minutos eu grito, achando várias ofensas divertidas. Estou louca, ansiosa a adrenalina me enche e ninguém me responde, nenhuma ameaça nenhum som. Mas _eu sei_. Eles estão lá. Fazendo o que eu não tenho idéia, mas estão. Meu instinto me diz que sim. Por isso a coragem chega como um banho de água fresca e me renova, por isso grito e xingo sem pudores, até a garganta secar e eu ficar rouca, mas continuo. É a minha única arma. Eu estou aqui e não estou de cabeça baixa, suas sanguessugas.

- Bella.

Bree geme do outro lado e eu sou tirada do meu estupor, meu coração bate feliz.

- Bree, eu- -.

E quando manejo o que falar minha jaula desce grito mais ainda, por seu nome e sem dizer coisa alguma, soltando o som, procurando a voz que vai sumindo. Fodeu. Um vampiro vestido de negro me aguarda, a jaula se mexe e eu estou perto dele. Porra, se eu mijar nas calças vai ser tão vergonhoso, mas é como me sinto agora: com vontade de me mijar toda.

- A gatinha perdeu as garras.

Sua fala é um ronronar. Ele parece divertido pela situação – encurralou a humana encrenqueira e agora vai ensiná-la uma lição, aposto. Porra, porra, porra, fodeu. Engulo em seco e a jaula é aberta, ele me puxa e eu rodopio como uma boneca de pano para o seu abraço; ouço o grito estrangulado de Bree – quem mais gritaria pela minha morte -, estou de costas, ele agarra minha cintura e a outra mão voa pra minha garganta.

- Seu puto.

Consigo dizer e ele ri, ri tão leve e estúpido como um riso seria me rodopia novamente e eu caio, sem equilíbrio, meus olhos encontram com os seus. Vermelho como sangue. Seu rosto é fino, com bochechas proeminentes e uma boca fina malandra; consigo ver suas presas porque um sorriso sádico esta dependurado na sua cara. Ele é loiro, uma cor arenosa, magro e esguio, com braços fortes e unhas longas. O puto se aproxima de mim.

- Não brinque com os designados, Demetri.

Só então percebo a mulher parada na porta. Atrás dela ergue-se uma porta de aço puro, prata, automática. _A única saída_. Sua voz é apática assim como seu rosto. Ela é alta. Facilmente mais alta que o tal de Demetri, o sugador sádico. Seus olhos também são vermelhos, suas maçãs também são altas e magras, pestanas longas e pernas mais longas ainda. Ela usa preta e move-se com firmeza. Ela é mais perigosa que ele, minha mente me alerta. Estou tremendo e meus olhos estão apertados. Meu braço está enfaixado, mas já não dói – só agora me toco disso. Tudo parece muito lento e minha mente distraída. Meu braço baleado está ótimo. Isso é absurdo. Mordo meus lábios. Queria que eles sangrassem de raiva, mas não posso me dar esse luxo.

- Não estou brincando, Heidi. – Ele pontuou venenoso. – Estou ensinando-a uma lição. Parecia um cão raivoso ali em cima. Imagina se acordasse alguém...

- Duvido muito. Já são 18h. Estão todos acordados. Caius virá para cá e cuidara disso.

Demetri riu novamente, um riso cheio de veneno e mentiroso. Mas seus olhos tinham um brilho violenta que me assustou.

- Pobre menina, tsc, tsc. Antes _eu_ do que Caius.

A mulher Heidi estava do meu lado em um segundo e eu desmaiei de novo.

. . .

- Hm... Merda.

Eu gemi. Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, e jaleco estava com as mãos na minha cabeça. Empurrei-a me erguendo muito ereta. Ainda estava naquele laboratório – porque é o que parecia – e os dois vampiros de antes estavam aqui. Analisei a mulher. Provavelmente uns vinte e sete anos ou coisa do gênero. Bonita, de feições comuns e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Humana. Meu nariz se enrugou e o meu nojo foi perceptível. Ouvi um riso baixo e elegante. Do lado dele, tão invisível, encontrava-se outro vampiro. Que delicia.

- Dá para sentir o nojo dela por você há quilômetros, Gianna.

- Alguns humanos são simplesmente estúpidos demais, vossa graça.

- Certamente. Então, o que temos aqui? Uma agitadora?

Encolhi-me diante de suas acusações, eu estava tão fodida quanto era possível. Mas o meu ódio e medo estavam todos direcionados a _ela_. Aquela Gianna, mulher maldita, traidora da raça. Como ela pode? Dinheiro, poder? O que diabos! Sua mão gelado caiu no meu pescoço – o que é que esses vampiros tinham com a minha garganta? – era longa e bem cuidada, pálida como todo ele, seus olhos vermelhos pareciam rubis. Um homem bonito, de cabelos longos loiros, uma boca carnuda e de rosto anguloso, longo, sua roupa era também preta, com um cachecol vermelho.

- Eu não preciso de uma agitadora.

Aquelas palavras penetraram a minha mente. Foi isso que Demetri quis dizer. Esse aqui podia me matar, mas ele não. E pelas suas palavras ele iria. O medo me dominou, mas a reação foi mais rápida, na maca mesmo eu comecei a me mover, minhas pernas a espernear e minhas mãos encontraram as dele, numa tentativa em vão de combatê-lo. Isso o deixou mais furioso, embora uma máscara de deleite estivesse em seu rosto. Meus olhos entraram em confusão, minha boca se abriu e o ar me faltou. Eu devo ter me debatido como um frango estrangulado, realmente, me sentia como um.

- Vossa graça.

A voz me salvou. O aperto relaxou e eu fui jogada de lado, minhas costas batendo no concreto, o baque acertando meus pulmões e o ar me escapando mais ainda. Eu puxei ar como se fosse à única coisa importante no mundo. Os enjaulados assistiam. Até deles, os pobres coitados, me davam raiva agora.

- O que é Alec?

Sua voz era ríspida, pelo jeito ele estava torcendo para me matar. Não hoje, playboy. Ao menos era isso que eu desejava.

- O senhor deseja ver-lhe.

O menino falou e o loiro rodou os olhos, parecendo entediado.

- Não a trate, Gianna. Demetri prenda-a na cama. Eu volto dentro de um segundo.

Mas que p- -. E antes do pensamento concluir e o puto sair do cômodo eu estava presa de novo.

Demetri estava sentado em um canto, parecendo muito compenetrado em seus pensamentos. Heidi estava novamente na porta, guardando caixão e a humana desgraçada ao meu lado, consultando o relógio de pulso de hora em hora. E eu? Bem, estava amordaçada na maca.

Meia hora depois o loiro voltou e com ele um homem de cabelos ainda mais longos, negros como azeviche, os olhos da mesma cor do outro. Ele tinha um rosto tanto quanto comum: nada se sobressaia realmente, mas a forma como ele andava, melhor, flutuava, e a pose não deixava pra um segundo pensamento, ele era o líder. Tinha vindo ver a minha morte? Uma parte minha desejava isso, que eu morresse estrangulada. Não seria indolor, mas a vida que me esperava era pouco querida aos meus olhos. Virar uma designada, uma escrava de sangue e sexual a um vampiro peçonhento por toda a minha vida? Não, obrigada.

- Ora, ora, quem diria que uma mocinha tão pequena seria a causadora de tanta intriga.

Sua voz era mansa, suave e baixa. Ele falava com propriedade, como um palestrante desses que já ouvi em programas antigos.

- Ah, Caius – Ele começou sorrindo. – se lhe der vontade de matar todos os designados que capturamos, passaremos fome. Não concorda Alec? – O menino nada disse, era uma pergunta retórica. O medo que ele me causava era paralisante. Quantos humanos ele teria matado? Milhares, ele soava velho. – Então, vejamos minha pequena, o que tem nessa cabecinha sua.

Sua mão fria me tocou e eu não entendi porque aquilo, mas eu me contorcia feito uma minhoca, rejeitado seu toque. Vi confusão em seu rosto e a outra mão veio me apalpar. Remexi-me ainda mais, se é que era possível e a confusão continuava ali. Mas que diabos?

- Interessante. – Ele disse e se afastou. – Trate-a, querida Gianna. E virando-se para Heidi: - Não era Edward Cullen que rejeitou _outra_ designada? – Heidi assentiu e ele suspirou, entediado. – Achamos uma para ele, Caius. Uma agitadora das mais interessantes.

Porra. Porra. Caralho. Caralho. E eu fiz a coisa mais patética do mundo: mijei-me toda. Ouvi a risada do líder. Eu, Isabella Swan, sou uma designada.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**Olá, meninas. O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado porque ainda tem muito mais por vir. Curiosidades sobre a fic: se passa em 2120, o nome da fic como o trecho neste capítulo são da banda Grim Reaper – Night of the vampire. ****=]**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll be your dark angel; I'll be your worst nightmare._

Fui colocada mijada dentro da jaula, a tensão pairando no ar. Bree olhava para mim, tinha pena em seus olhos, mas também apreensão. Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa pra ela, algo convincente e forte, mas minha cartilha estava vazia. Não havia nada de reconfortante que eu poderia dizer sinceramente e isso era o pior.

- Alguém nos dedurou.

Ela me disse. Seus olhos correndo para baixo a cada segundo. Ela estava amedrontada, como não? Eu tinha sido jogada de um lado pro outro como uma boneca. Poderia ter sido ela.

- Eu também acho isso... – Murmurei minha cabeça ainda doía do enfrentamento com Caius. – Mas quem? A garota nova não foi.

- Eu não sei... Ela não fugiu de um covil? Quer dizer, _quem_ consegue fugir de um covil, Bells?

- Fiquem quietas as duas. – Uma jaula acima da minha falou. Uma voz masculina, mas eu não via seu rosto. – Quer mais um showzinho moça? Aro não costuma ser bonzinho assim duas vezes e Demetri está ali embaixo sozinho. _Eles nos escutam_.

- Quem é você?

Bree perguntou, sem sucesso. _Eles nos escutam_. O cara havia dito e aquilo ficou; audição supersônica? Eu gemi, querendo um banho, querendo saber como minha companheira estava, queria confortá-la, entretanto o atual estado pouco me permitia. Nada do que eu disser ia mudar muito, só podia parecer firme...

_Você mijou nas calças, Swan. Literalmente. Como isso é parecer firme?_

Minha consciência lembrou, mordi minha boca, minhas bochechas e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Dei um murro na jaula. Não muito forte, mas a raiva do momento fez forte o suficiente para machucar os nós dos meus dedos. Eu sangrei e vi a cabeça de Demetri virar na minha direção. Ele tinha um sorriso louco no rosto. Escondi minha mão no meio das pernas, que o cheiro de urina massacrasse o de sangue. Ele riu. Filho da puta.

. . .

A 00h me tirara do meu sono. Senti a gaiola se mexer, descendo. Eles iam me levar. Vi vários outros vampiros lá embaixo e procurei Bree e não a achei, pânico me encheu, dor, culpa e, acima de tudo: medo do desconhecido. Como seria ser uma designada? Assim que Virginia chegara, eu tinha sido levada e agora eu só tinha os mexericos, as especulações e os talvez do pessoal do nosso grupo. Nenhuma certeza. E se fosse mil vezes pior do que disseram? Há como? Eu tinha que tentar. Encolhi-me no canto da gaiola, ela se abriu, mas eu não saí e nenhum deles fez movimento algum para me pegar.

- É ela?

Um deles disse a voz cheia de desdém. Ah, grande merda você é. Eu pensei amarga; meus olhos o encarando sem vergonha. Ele era lindo, o mais bonito de todos fácil – alto, esguio, olhos vermelhos, pálidos, com um cabelo bronze, uma mandíbula forte, lábios numa linha, cheios, sobrancelhas grossas e arqueadas, da mesma cor que o cabelo. E os cílios. Longos cílios ruivos. Ele seria o vampiro que acabaria com a minha vida? Ótimo. Um fodido adolescente. Quantos anos ele _parecia_ ter? Dezessete no máximo vinte. E quantos anos ele _teria_? Mais que sua avó, Swan.

- Cheira a urina. O que diabos eu quero com alguém tão... Sem graça, Aro?

Não era "vossa graça" ou "senhor" igual os demais vampiros pareciam se referir aquele homem de cabelos negros. Um homem esguio, pouco menor que o ruivo me olhava, ele era loiro de cabelos ondulados e uma boca carnuda. Quieto ele me observava. Do seu lado um homem mais velho, de porte aristocrático e nariz longo, com um queixo quadrado olhava para Aro, o ruivo e para mim. Ele também era assustador. Demetri estava no fundo da sala, seus olhos em mim, uma menina loira acompanhava o tal de Aro. Minúscula, cabelo dourado, olhos sangue, pele leite e um clichê blasé na sua cara. Uma criança. Talvez doze anos. _Ou treze assim como Bree. _Pensar em Bree me entristeceu e deixou alerta. Eu precisava sair daqui e achá-la.

- Ah, Cullen's. Sejam bem vindos. Desculpe a demora. – Ele se pronunciou, ignorando o ruivo e cumprimentado os demais. – Carlisle, como está?

- Bem, Aro. E você?

- Ótimo. Vejo que continua tão silencioso como sempre, Jasper. – O loiro de cabelos ondulados o cumprimentou com um acenar. Aro sorriu. – Edward – Então este era o nome do filho da puta arrogante. – sim, cheira. Acho que a idéia de virar um designado invés de ser morta por Caius a afligiu demais.

- E ela mijou? Ótimo. Uma covarde. Não vejo diferença entre as outras, Carlisle.

Ele ignorou Aro propositalmente, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo, somente diverti-lo. A porta se abriu e com ela a humana traidora entrou. Era agora, eles pareciam perdidos em sua conversa. Da posição que eu estava dava para pegar impulso e eu peguei: meu pé bateu na grande e meu corpo se impulsionou pra frente. Eu era uma corredora do caralho. Meu corpo passou por entre os homens e a menina; peguei bisturi antes de deslizar meu corpo pra Gianna – eu tinha que fugir de Demetri, senão eu já era – catei a arma e apontei pro pescoço da mulher, meu corpo tremendo e o dela junto. Ahá. Se foderam.

- Onde está Bree?

Eu gritei, mas fui ignorada tão rapidamente quanto Gianna.

- Vê? – Aro começou. – Conseguiu ler isso em sua mente, Edward? Ou o cheiro de urina o distraiu, meu querido?

O tal Edward rangeu os dentes, suas mãos em punho. Que temperamento. Ele iria soltar a mão na minha cara na primeira oportunidade. O loiro mais velho tinha um sorriso assustador. Todos esses monstros eram sádicos com sorrisos de você-se-fodeu-e-eu-sei-que-você-sabe-que-eu-sei?

- Ela é... Uma coisa rara, Aro.

- Eu sei. Até Demetri foi enganado. Como não a pegou?

- Eu... – Demetri soava frustrado e tinha um olhar de puro ódio direcionado a mim. – Sinto muito vossa graça, fui pego de surpresa.

- E como foi.

Cansada de ser ignorada eu soltei outro grito.

- Vocês são surdos? Onde está Bree?

Dizendo isto eu apontei a arma mais firme contra o pescoço de Gianna, mas um pouco e o sangue dela jorraria. E então tudo ficou negro. _De novo_.

- Entendo agora porque você estava presa, minha querida. – Sua mão acariciou meu rosto. Meus olhos se abriram devagar e Gianna estava do meu lado. Teria eu alguma contusão e me tornaria retardada? Eu tinha minha quota de pancadas na cabeça pelo resto da minha vida. – Acho que Jasper achou pouco... _Conveniente_ a sua idéia de cortar a garganta da Dr. Gianna.

- Bree. – Consegui balbuciar, mexendo o meu rosto. Queria suas mãos longe de mim. – Onde está Bree...

- Ela fala da menina que deu entrada junto com ela.

- Ah, sim, obrigada Gianna. Comecei a pensar que a nossa agitadora era esquizofrênica. Aí algumas coisas seriam explicadas, que pena. – Ele fechou a boca e voltou a abrir me dando a visão de suas presas. – Sua amiguinha já foi designada, querida.

Meus olhos cresceram. Designada?

- A perna dela... Ela estava com fratura exposta, vocês... Seu... Cuzão! – Gritei, mexendo-me o máximo que eu pude, e não era muito. – Ela estava machucada! Não vai durar um dia, seus sanguessugas nojentos, putos...

E caí em prantos. Não. Bree... Ela cresceu comigo, era minha irmã mais nova, penteei o cabelo dela quando íamos dormir, contávamos histórias uma pra outra, inventávamos nossa própria, tínhamos planos, tínhamos... E tudo estava acabado. No final seria assim, não? Éramos novas, isso aconteceria: nunca seriamos paria para _eles_.

- Ah, querida, sinto tanto. – Mas não havia pesar em sua voz, só diversão. Obviamente. Eu cuspi em sua roupa e ele me deu tapa que rachou meu lábio. Eu sangrava, seu dedo indicador passou pela minha boca e ele o lambeu. Senti vontade de vomitar. – Mas Bree está bem. Assim como você. Seu braço baleado está em ótimas condições. Menos a sua cabeça e a sua boca, receio. Cuidamos tanto de você que acho que terá que ficar com esses mesmo. Sarar naturalmente.

Fiquei confusa com o que ele dizia. O ardor na minha boca me impedia de pensar claramente, as amarras pareciam mais apertadas que tudo; e eu estava cansada e com fome.

- Acho que não, Aro. Quem gostaria de levar uma designada em tal estado?

O loiro assustador chamado Carlisle disse. Aro abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Então... Irá levá-la Edward?

- Não ponha as mãos nela mais, Aro. Ela é _minha_.

E então ele mostrou as presas.

. . .

Porra. Porra. Eu estou tão ferrada. É isto. Estou enjaulada no carro com esses monstros e eles estão olhando pra mim. Ao menos Edward – o filho da puta que agora "me possui" – e o estranho e quieto loiro. Estou preocupada. Eles irão me estuprar e então sugar meu sangue até minha morte? Congelo. Ouvi uma vez – e nem me lembro onde – que ninguém nunca é novo demais para morrer. Bem, isso esta fodidamente errado. Penso sobre Bree. Como ela esta se saindo? Eu espero – rezo – para que a família a qual ela fosse designada seja legal. Mas monstros nunca são legais, é isto: monstros. Bem... Nesse ponto eu espero que ela seja designada de um único. Isso é tão fodido que eu só quero chorar, mas por causa do comentário de Edward mais cedo – sobre covardes – eu não choro. Não me entenda errado, por favor. Não é como se eu estivesse satisfeita. Eu não estou. Mas se ele é ruim outros serão ainda piores. Não quero Aro me tocando de novo, Caius tentando me matar ou Demetri me assustando até a morte.

Verde. Forks é tão verde. Como sempre. Praticamente nada mudou. Tudo esta a mesma coisa. Isso é triste. Eu estou triste. Com fome, assustada e cansada. Uma nevoa cobre os meus olhos e eu caio no sono.

- Acorde.

Uma voz macia e rouca me diz. Eu abro meus olhos para encontrar Edward me encarando, seus lábios uma fina linha. Ele parece chateado. Foda-se. Eu estou mais. Nós estamos do lado de fora, ele agarra as correntes e me puxa. Eu já citei que estou amordaçada? Minhas mãos e pernas, rodeados por correntes. Meus passos são curtos, mas eu os acompanho; calada, ao menos eles não colocaram uma meia na minha boca ou coisa do gênero. Meu lábio partido foi concertado e minha cabeça enfaixada, até um banho e roupas limpas eu ganhei. Andamos em direção a uma casa enorme. Não. Neste ponto eu já estou tão acostumada em ter ataques de pânico que meu corpo continua se movendo, mesmo que meu coração esteja na minha boca. Uma casa enorme, toda em vidro está a minha frente. Que porra? Uma mulher vestida como nos anos '50 aparece. Ela é linda. Com cabelo caramelo, longo, um corpo cheio de curvas, lábios carnudos e um sorriso perfeito. Nossa, eu viraria lésbica por ela.

- Esme, querida, esta é Isabella Swan. Edward a escolheu.

- Eu não escolhi ninguém, Carlisle.

- Bem, você esta certo. _Ela_ escolheu você... De um modo.

Estou perdida e não entendo nada. Eu fui designada para todos eles? Mas eu pensei que... Tão, tão ferrada. Sou pequena demais – não haverá sangue para todos.

- Porque ela esta toda amarrada? Vocês. Solte-a, Carlisle.

- Ela é meio... Difícil, querida. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Não será. Ela está aqui agora. Vai acabar se acostumando. Então, solte-a. Por favor.

- Edward.

- Não Carlisle.

- Oh, pelo amor de deus! Eu farei isto.

Edward colocou seu corpo em frente ao meu, a corrente bem apertada em suas mãos. Esse fodido. Deixe a mulher fazer o que ela tem de fazer.

- Ela tentara fugir, Esme. Ela é um problema.

- Oh, querido. Não são todos? Você não se lembra de mim? Dê uma chance.

Ele suspirou, pesando a situação. Eu não entendia coisa alguma, mas algo me dizia que ele iria ceder e isso era tudo que precisava: que ele cedesse. Meus olhos correram pela propriedade. Deveria tentar, mesmo que a minha chance fosse zero, deveria. Não queria mostrar que havia me rendido. Ainda. Precisava continuar achar Charlie, salvar Bree, voltar para o grupo, tudo o que minha mente conseguia raciocinar. Essas paredes a minha frente seriam minha morte. Ela abriu os cadeados com uma facilidade assustadora, quebrando-os de tal forma delicada que o barulho de coisa sendo rompida foi mínimo, as correntes caíram pesadas no chão. Mas antes que eu pudesse correr, uma letargia me alcançou, eu estava tão, mas tão cansada, que meus pés se arrastavam pesados no caminho branco para a entrada da casa deles.

- Ele fugiria.

O loiro quieto disse simplesmente. Meus olhos voaram para os dele em confusão. O que ele havia feito comigo e antes de cair no chão, os braços de Edward me envolveram e meu estomago roncou.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**Olá! Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo. Há muitas coisas pra Bella entender ainda. Todo mundo carrega admiração ou inspiração de programas/filmes e afins que vêem. Essa fic vai estar cheia deles, carregada, tanto de twilight, como de true blood e alguns outros seriados de vampiros e até outros – que me deram inspiração, então qualquer semelhança não é coincidência: peguei, sem querer querendo, mas peguei. E emprestado. =]**

**Numa situação dessa o medo é a coisa mais natural e como exteriorizar um medo extremo? "Mijar nas calças de medo" foi a expressão que me veio na hora de pensar: e se fosse eu, o que faria? E sim, a fic é de minha autoria com influencias externas muito obrigado. Beijos e até a próxima! :***


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh you were a vampire and I may never see the light._

É dia. A constatação desse fato – de eu saber desse fato – fez todo o meu corpo se agitar em alegria. Eu não estava presa em uma masmorra, sótão ou porão. _Nope_. Eu estava sã e salva em um ambiente aberto. Chamem-me de claustrofóbica. Entretanto nem tudo é paraíso. Eu não estava completamente sã e salva, mas sim presa, designada pra um cara mal humorado e seu covil horripilante. O que mais eu poderia querer? Estava viva, dadas as circunstancias isso é um grande passo. Levantei da cama, com uma nostalgia de recém acordada me percorrendo. Um quarto gigantesco, com vidro sendo uma das paredes bem do lado da cama enorme de cobertores negros. Livros e vinis cobriam a estante e um tapete felpudo branco. Que quarto mais minimalista; três cores se sobressaindo: bordo, branco e preto. A casa de vidro. O sol nebuloso de Forks entrando pelos vidros, quantas horas?

Meu corpo se moveu rapidamente pela porta, minha mão tremente na maçaneta. Encontrá-la-ia fechada? Deus, não. Por favor. Implorei baixinho e virei à maçaneta cheia de esperanças. Alivio. A porta estava aberta, coloquei minha cabeça pra fora, ninguém... Estaria eu sozinha na casa? Huh. Eles eram estúpidos? Eu estava livre, livre. Com passos velozes eu corri para as escadas, descalça, o cabelo desgrenhado, o corpo içando-se para frente, ande logo, porra. E eu corria e corria, por pouco não tropecei na escada e antes de dar de cara com a sala alguém me chamou.

- Isabella.

Uma voz feminina disse. Seria o vampiro do vestido dos anos '50? Ela me degolaria? Virei meu rosto devagar, dando de cara com olhos negros. Não vermelhos. Suspirei. Quem era ela? Pequena, pouco maior que os meus 1,56cm. Cabelos curtos, negros, espetados em todas as direções. Uma boca pequena, de boneca, assim como toda ela: a voz, os trejeitos. Humana. Ela seria uma designada também.

- Nós podemos ir embora, quer dizer eles estão dormindo, eu e você... Quem sabe tem mais algum outro? Eles são tantos e assustadores. Eu sou a Isabella mesmo, mas prefiro Bella. E você? Também é uma designada não é? O que acha de ir embora? Agora... Eu tenho um grupo, nós temos um grupo, sobrevivemos, sabe, podíamos, eu, você e quem mais e- -.

- Bella. – Ela disse sua voz uma onda tranqüilizante, sua mão no meu ombro. Quando ela havia se aproximado? Eu tinha dito tanto. Porque ela não estava correndo comigo? – Acalme-se. Não vamos a lugar nenhum e seria uma boa idéia se você não falasse mais sobre _isso_.

- O que?

Gritei, jogando sua mão pra fora de mim. Dei alguns passos e tropecei. Um homem alto riu, ele estava deitado na sala. E era lindo. Alto, bronzeado, de cabelos castanhos aloirados, olhos azuis e lábios carnudos. Uma pequena cicatriz partia uma das suas sobrancelhas grossas.

- Não vê o que ela quer dizer, novata? Não fale do seu grupo de sobrevivência. As paredes têm ouvidos. – Falou. Sua voz transbordava arrogância, assim como suas feições. – Edward escolheu você? Não estou impressionado.

- Vai se foder.

Cuspi ofendida. Quem ele acha que é? Não tem uma alma nessa casa esperta o suficiente? Ignorei os dois e corri para a porta, tentando abri-la, em vão. Fechada. Mas tudo era de vidro, tudo; e eu estava tão perto.

- Nem pense. – Uma terceira voz falou. Mulher. Loira, estatura mediana, olhos verdes, nariz arrebitado, queixo fino e mãos longas. – Há soldados em todo o perímetro da casa e pela floresta, querida. Você só se mataria tentando passar pelos vidros. Que vampiros deixariam humanos por conta própria?

- Quem é você?

- Designados. Assim como você. Eu sou Chelsea. – A mulher disse com um sorriso indulgente. Ela pensa que sou estúpida. – Aquele ali é Royce – Apontou para o gostosão esnobe. – e está é Alice.

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

_Estou tão fodida_. Mas a frase nunca chegou a ser completa. Não conseguiria completá-la. Meu corpo desabou no chão dessa vez, lágrimas inundando meu ser. Eu chorava por dentro e por fora. Tudo estava acabado. A realidade com a qual eu vinha lutando a tanto tempo esmagada pela realidade, pela pesada realidade, esta que eu tentava ignorar e pensar que com esperança e determinação tudo ficaria bem. Mas nada estava bem, tudo estava errado e deslocado. Eu nunca mais veria Bree, meu pai ou Jacob. Meus amigos. Meus companheiros. Nunca mais. Nunca. Serviria de comida para um cara temperamental que tinha a cara de alguém que estava constipado – muito embora ele fosse gatinho –, fadada a um destino com o qual eu nunca poderia lutar. Tremi e chorei, tremi e chorei e foi assim durante uma eternidade, com a pequena fada chamada Alice me abraçando e eu a abracei de volta, porque mesmo que ela fosse uma traidora – tivesse deixado de lutar e acomodado – ela estava em uma situação que eu também me encontrava.

- Shh, tudo vai ficar bem.

Disse, mas quem estava enganando? Nada ficaria bem. Meu estomago roncou de novo e eu corei. Fazia um dia que eu não comia nada.

- Venha querida. Há café da manhã.

E só agora o cheiro de ovos e bacon inundou meu olfato. Estaria mais do que feliz em comer alguma coisa.

. . .

Devo parecer um homem sem modos comendo, porque Chelsea me olha com uma expressão divertida, Royce está dividindo entre seu horror e sua vontade de me dizer algo e Alice, bem, ela parece não se importar nenhum pouco. Logo que acabo meu segundo prato e um copo grande de suco de laranja, olho para os três. Eu nunca tive uma refeição tão boa em toda a minha vida e as poucas vezes que comi bacon foi bem devagar para gravar o sabor, mas nunca pareceu tão bom. Mas a minha curiosidade é mais forte que a minha fome a Chelsea já me informou que teremos um almoço daqui uma hora.

- Quem é de quem?

Eu jogo sem esperar respostas. Chelsea ri, Alice franze o cenho, ela parece chateada, mas eu não entendo.

- Eu sou de Rosalie – Royce começa indiferente, citando uma que nunca vi. – ela é a loira alta e muito bonita. – Chelsea é de Esme e Carlisle. Eles a dividem. E Alice é a _namoradinha_ de Jasper. - Alice dá um murro em Royce que parece pouco satisfeito. – O que é? Não disse mentira alguma.

- Como assim... _Namoradinha_? E por que de dois vampiros? Pensei que eles fossem possessivos quanto a isso.

- E são. – Alice intervém, antes que Royce possa dizer algo mais. – Mas Esme e Carlisle são casados. Para eles a idéia de cada um ter o próprio designado parece estúpida.

- Logo, sou de ambos. – Chelsea disse com desenvoltura, meus olhos estavam enormes. Esme e Carlisle em um casamento? Nunca tinha ouvido tal coisa. Ela ri de mim, novamente. – É muito raro, querida. Vampiros costumam serem criaturas difíceis e complexas de lidar, que batalham com umas frações ainda humanas de si. Alguns conseguem, outros a enterram. A familia Cullen é do primeiro tipo. Esme era humana até vinte anos atrás. Logo que a epidemia se espalhou e boas partes dos humanos morreram e outra parte transformou-se em vampiros, com o novo governo estabelecido, enfim, tudo mudou muito. Esme era uma designada assim como eu e você. Carlisle se apaixonou por ela e a transformou.

- Ele o que? Vampiros não são capazes de amar.

- São sim.

- Você é a namoradinha de Jasper.

Meus olhos acusaram e ela corou, agora entendi o comentário do esnobe de antes. Alice amava Jasper. Apaixonada. Meus maxilares travaram. Ela é uma traidora de espécie. Eu entendia também, agora, o porquê de uma única designada para os dois: eles não tinham sexo com ela. Sabia disso, por causa dos mexericos. Vampiros estupravam seus designados, aproveitando de todo o seu corpo. Bosta. Alice gostava disso. Ela gostava de foder com Jasper e o pior de tudo: ela o amava. Nojo trespassou por meu corpo e ela percebeu.

- Não diga isto dessa forma. – Jogou num tom de irá na voz. – Eu sei bem o que você pensa. O que muitos pensam – Seus olhos encontraram os de Royce de forma desafiadora. -, mas eu não ligo. Eu sei o que preciso saber Bella.

Eu nunca estive apaixonada, mas algo na forma como Alice falou fez-me encolher na minha concha, talvez, mas só talvez, eu não devesse tê-la ofendido, até porque, meu ódio era todo direcionado para eles. As malditas sanguessugas. Muita lavagem cerebral na cabeça da fadinha. Entendi também o comentário de Esme de antes.

"_- Oh, querido. Não são todos? Você não se lembra de mim? Dê uma chance."_

Ela havia dito. Como nós. Ela também é uma traidora, todos são. Estou rodeado deles, sem chance de escapada. Lembrei-me do meu lábio partido, minhas mãos tocando o lugar instintivamente, as várias batidas que minha cabeça tinha recebido.

- E os meus machucados?

Antes eu estava tão concentrada em toda a situação que nem parei para pensar nos detalhes no que, de fato, estava acontecendo. Como eu estava curada? O que eles tinham colocado no meu corpo?

- Sangue de vampiro. - Chelsea respondeu meus medos sendo apurados, mas antes do pânico estourar ela sorriu: - Tem propriedades curativas, mas acalme-se Bella, não há nenhum efeito no corpo humano. Nenhum com o qual você devesse ficar preocupada. Você ainda é humana. – Ao menos isso, bom deus. – Então, quem vai me ajudar a limpar a cozinha?

Royce correu para a sala, eu e Alice ficamos para trás. Ótimo.

. . .

O resto do dia correu em tédio puro, após lavarmos a louça Alice foi para a cidade: ela fazia faculdade de medicina, visando especialização em psiquiatria. A cidade oferecia um programa de faculdade com alguns cursos disponibilizados, visando o interesse, lógico, dos vampiros. Eles precisavam de médicos para nós. Sem comida, sem sobrevivência. E apesar da especialização da Alice ser uma área de pouco interesse para eles, a formação primaria era. Diferentemente de Alice que queria alguma coisa pra vida Royce pouco se importava com a idéia de fazer faculdade. Ele não queria nada concreto, era um vagabundo bonito, um designado querido; e isso pra ele bastava, no entanto ele não gostava tanto dos vampiros. Era um falso que tentava garantir sua sobrevivência e por mais que eu quisesse ter repugna dele, não conseguia.

Quer dizer... No lugar dele eu faria a mesma coisa, não? Teria que fazer se desejava sobreviver e eu quero. Chelsea tinha me dito que Royce havia presenciado o inicio da guerra, crescendo em meio ao caos, fúria e dor da época caótica em que o mundo se encontrava vinte e cinco anos atrás. Ele era uma criança que havia sobrevivido e sabe-se lá como, por isso ela não implicava muito com ele e me dizia que nem eu deveria. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Ela mesma, sendo que a fofoca inteira foi-me passada, havia sido de um grupo assim como eu e durante bem mais tempo. Ela tem dois filhos: Bryan e Thomas. O mais velho tem seis anos e o pequeno quatro. Ela foi casada e seu marido, Joseph, é designado em outra família. Os dois não podem mais se ver, mas Chelsea vê os meninos todas às semanas, aos domingos e passa o dia inteiro com ambos.

Nesse mundo de hoje em dia um designado tem que ter ao menos catorze anos – a minha idade, yay – e como ainda há muitas crianças abaixo da idade permitida, existe um centro extremamente protegido que visa dar um estilo de vida _normal_ e saudável para essas crianças. Gado na engorda, em poucas palavras. Com acesso a educação e interação com os pais. Joseph os vê aos sábados. Todos têm acompanhamento psicológico e os pais podem ver seus filhos livremente depois de passarem por uma avaliação. Chelsea tinha passado e ela declarava, sem vergonha nenhuma, ter abandonado o grupo uma noite quando um ataque vampiresco ocorreu. Ela não pensou no grupo como um coletivo, mas sim nos seus filhos. Foi fraca só como uma mãe pode ser. O centro é o melhor para suas crianças, até eu sei disso. Fui criada em um grupo e sei o quão terrível pode ser. Eu não tive uma infância, não fui mimada, não sei me comportar de forma feminina e sei cozinhar o básico somente por necessidade. A minha primeira menstruação foi terrível e o meu primeiro beijo a pior coisa do mundo, então sim, ei, eu a entendo. Não quer dizer que concorde. Chelsea é uma traidora da raça.

Depois da nossa conversa eu me fechei na biblioteca, mergulhando nos milhares e milhares de livros que aquela casa de vidro tinha pra oferecer, cada um melhor que o outro. Eu lia bastante, mas repetia tanto os escassos livros que meu pai possuía que é bom ter algo novo para se ler, li Jane Austen – Orgulho e Preconceito – a tarde inteira, sem perceber as horas passarem. Quando o relógio bateu 17h58 os vampiros acordaram. Sei disso porque um tumulto de vozes, não passos, chegou a mim. A voz experiente de Carlisle, o tom maternal e excitado de Esme e uma voz poderosa e grossa, porém feminina e desconhecida me alcançou. Ouvi Alice rir e conversar com Jasper, mas a voz dele devia ser somente um sussurro porque não escutei nada. O jantar estava pronto. Meu sangue gelou. _É agora_, minha cabeça martelou, o jantar sou eu. Edward ia me devorar, arrancar minhas tripas ou sabe-se lá.

- Olá Isabella.

A voz feminina disse. Esme. Meu coração se acalmou por um momento, seu sorriso era amigável e seus olhos vermelhos não pareciam tão ameaçadores quanto os dos outros. Nela... Ornavam. Dei um sorriso forçado, fechei o livro e me ajeitei na poltrona, sei que meu coração pulsava e sei que ela sabia o que não melhorou nada a situação.

- Venha querida, vamos jantar.

Ela colocou a mão na minha com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Minha palma suava e me arrastou pelo corredor. _Desde que o jantar não seja eu_, pensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, meninas! :***


	5. Chapter 5

_When you're asleep._

A mão de Esme pesava em meu ombro como chumbo, eu cagava de medo. Mas o cheiro de comida aliviou a tensão que pulsava em cada músculo, a mesa estava lotada de comida e, também, _deles._ Os vampiros. Alice já estava sentada ao lado de Jasper e os dois cochichavam alguma coisa, o que me surpreendeu, já que o loiro que havia me golpeado – maldito – parecia quase... Feliz. E sorrindo. Chelsea sorria, levando a comida a mesa: anéis de cebola, batatas, alface, feijão branco e um frango inteiro que cheirava a ervas e especiarias. Oh deus, sim, o que eu não faria por um punhado de frango. Carlisle não estava por aqui, Chelsea havia me dito que ele detestava jantares e que toda noite, na hora do jantar Esme reunia a _família_ para a janta. E eles iam. Essa parte eu não entendi, aliás, não eram eles mais velhos que Esme? Que podia ser considerado um neném? Ela é a esposa do líder.

Edward que estava do outro lado do cômodo, na sala, observando algo se juntou a nós. Ele parecia mergulhado em puro tédio, nadando na mesmice, enquanto Royce trazia uma loura agarrada ao braço, uma beleza das mais estonteantes, até mais bonita que Esme – coisa que eu julguei impossível. De cabelos longos e sedosos, dourados e em leves ondas a cascata descia até o meio de suas costas, a pele pálida como neve. Longos cílios escuros, um nariz arrebitado e um rosto longo de queixo erguido e pontudo, uma boca carnuda e em formato de coração. Mas os olhos. Alguma coisa não batia. Não como em Esme que eu imaginava ter os olhos mel quando humana, ou Jane que parecia que o vermelho lhe pertencia._ Não_. O vampiro que ela é não combinava com o vermelho, como se todo seu corpo rejeitasse aquela cor, mas ao mesmo tempo tão pertencentes.

O vermelho não é a cor da deusa loura, mas ela a portava com arrogância e maldade, um olhar dilacerador e avaliativo, que me percorreu e desprezou em questão de segundos. Encolhi-me e Edward não pareceu nem notar – tão diferente da situação anterior com Aro – ou preferiu ignorar, vai saber. A coisa aqui é a seguinte: aquele monstro radiava ódio por mim e parecia querer me destruir. E ela conseguiria. Se quisesse.

- Bem, bem – Esme começou depois que todos nos nós sentamos e servimos. – e o seu dia, Alice, como foi?

- Ótimo! – Disse muito animada, quase saindo da cadeira. – O curso foi lotado, tivemos uma palestra hoje e alguns médicos da capital vieram nos visitar. O dr. Johnson, parecia ser o melhor, tão prestativo! Eu sinto que cada passo que dou é para a direção certa, a palestra me mostrou isso.

- Que bom. Eu sei que você está na direção certa, Alice. – E ofereceu um sorriso dos mais convidativos a mesma. - E você Chelsea, habituou nossa pequena Isabella?

- Sim, eu penso que sim.

- Que desinteressante Esme. – A loura se fez presente, bebericando da taça de sangue. – Não sabemos todos que Edward foi _obrigado _a pegar uma designada?

Aquilo aguçou a minha curiosidade, mexi mais inquieta. Esme pareceu trincar os dentes.

- Rosalie.

- O que é? – Perguntou indignada. – Você diz que a verdade liberta, pois então. Esta é a verdade. Olhe pra ela – E abanou a mão para mim. – é tão... Seca. Miúda e estúpida. Deve ser burra como um cavalo. Jasper me disse que quando chegou ela fedia urina. Uma mijona, por deus!

Zombou descaradamente e eu corei. O que diria a essa Rosalie que tampouco fazia de mim? Bem, sua puta maravilhosa, eu sou mesmo seca e miúda, mas não estúpida. Você é a loira. Mas não. Eu me calei, porque senti a tensão e sabia que a qualquer hora ela poderia voar em cima de mim e já era. Eu ergui meu rosto em desafio e quase ouvi o sorriso de Esme, todos esperavam quietos; o clímax da situação. A loira rosnou e suas presas saíram para brincar.

- Já chega Rosalie.

Edward disse. Ela o olhou surpresa e então ofendida. Então se levantou, levando consigo Royce e deixando a sala de jantar em completo silencio. Comemos em paz e eu pude apreciar, sem medo, uma refeição que não tinha desde o café da manhã.

. . .

Carlisle apareceu bem na hora, quando lavávamos os pratos. Esme e Chelsea conversavam animadamente sobre um piquenique que ocorreria dentro de um mês mais ou menos – as duas amavam cozinhar -, ele era assustador. Alto e imponente, com seus olhos sangue e seu rosto de rei. Um homem bonito, mas de feições cruéis. Tudo nele exalava mal. Temia mais Edward por sua indiferença e temperamento irrequieto, mas o temia por ser eu sua designada e ele o vampiro que acabaria com a minha vida. Mas se Carlisle fosse o meu... Provavelmente já teria infartado de medo e não tremeria como costumava fazer quando Edward estava por perto.

A indiferença gritante dele me magoa. Eu sei o quão absurdo isso vai soar, mas é assim: eu sou a sua designada e ele me escolheu. Obrigado, pelas palavras de Rosalie. Eu não era, bem, uma escolha. Mas uma necessidade. Sua falta de interesse era tão gritante quanto abusiva, eu chegava a quase me sentir mal, obsoleta como era, mas mesmo assim ele me usaria e conforme a noite arrastava mais medo minha consciência acumulava. Eu não conversei com ninguém e fugi para a biblioteca, o sono me pegou em algum ponto da noite e Alice me acordou seus olhos negros, me observando. Quase dei um pulo, mas a visão de olhos normais me tranqüilizou. Demorou um segundo para me atualizar: eu, designada, na casa de vidro de vampiros, com um vampiro louco que não me queria. OK. Suspirei, me acomodando e Alice esperou pacientemente. Ela se sentou na outra poltrona, os pés revestidos por meias coloridas.

- Olá.

- Oi.

Encaramo-nos durante um minuto e foi basicamente isto. Ela se levantou e arrastou seu corpo sonolento até a porta.

- São 03h15. Vá para a cama. – A menção do quarto me arrepiou inteira e ela viu. – Edward provavelmente nem chegara perto de você, acalme-se.

- Eu estou calma.

Menti muito séria, me pondo de pé. O estrondo do livro no chão me deixando vermelha, ela parecia cansada, deu de ombros e saiu, sem mais uma palavra. Eu fiquei encarando o vão da porta durante uns quinze minutos. Subi as escadas, ouvindo o som do piano, taças batendo e risos, mas ignorei. Queria dormir e rezar para que Edward não me quisesse esta noite – e em nenhuma outra se tivesse sorte. Abri a porta do quarto com excessivo cuidado, não querendo encontrar com _ele_. E não encontrei. O quarto estava da mesma forma que eu havia deixado. Arrastei-me para a cama, e me cobri. Fechei os olhos e adormeci.

Acordei com ele me encarando, do lado oposto do quarto. Em pé, com olhos sérios e uma expressão contorcida. Um grito sufocado ficou entalado na minha garganta. Seria dia em algumas horas, ou talvez hora. Olhei para o relógio: 04h59min. Por favor, que dê dia e este filho da puta morra queimado. Ele deu alguns passos e eu pensei que viria em minha direção, me arrancaria da cama e destroçaria minha jugular. Ao invés disso ele abriu um alçapão e entrou nele, fechando-o com cuidado.

Fiquei acordada até 6h30min. Esperando sua volta. Mas ele não voltou.

. . .

**Kd as reviews, cheirosas? q**


End file.
